The Greater Good
by Vader's Fallen Angel
Summary: What will you do in the name of the greater good?


"The words "for the greater good" are the most dangerous in the universe. People can justify everything from murder to slavery. And, believing it is their duty to the world to continue, they will never give up and can never be compromised or reasoned with…"

.

.

.

.

When the Jedi order was first formed, they were given the power of sanctioned violence. They were to be above the law, after all why would you build laws to restrict your protectors? Which isn't to say they had no rules, merely that they governed themselves.

It was for the greater good.

During the First Sith War both Jedi and Sith were looking for children to train. Traditionally the Jedi asked permission from the family to take the child while the Sith killed the family to take the child. Many families refused to turn over their children to the Jedi, believing that the Sith _might_ find them and their child if the babe stayed, but would certainly kill their infant if he or she was found among the Jedi. The Jedi could not have their numbers deplete while the ranks of the Sith grew. So they no longer gave the families the choice. They felt bad about it at the beginning, but the children would be much happier and safer if among other force users, and certainly couldn't be left for the Sith.

Clearly, it was for the greater good.

During the Second Sith War, also known as the Jedi Civil War, many Jedi joined Revan after he fell. So the Council asked itself why. Clearly those that followed him couldn't do so because he had better moral justification. And they had been trained; they couldn't be ignorant of the darkness. It was because Revan was charismatic and drew loyalty to himself easily. Loyalty to the Jedi order had to be above all. Personal attachments, and therefore loyalty, were dangerous. They, attachments, had to be discouraged, if not outlawed outright.

The Council all agreed, it was for the greater good.

During the Clone Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi's partially true and technically true statements earned him the title of The Negotiator. Of course, half of those "negotiated" with didn't realize what exactly they had agreed to until it was too late. But less Republic blood was shed.

As he explained to Anakin, it was for the greater good.

Sanctioned violence, kidnapping, isolation, and half-truths had become the standard for the guardians of light. And the Order could not understand why the force seemed to be leaving them. They tried to enforce their policies on increasing strict levels, but their ability to touch the force kept fading. A few radicals tried to say that maybe it was the Order at fault, but that was nonsense of course. The Sith must be the one preventing the Jedi's power, clouding everything with the dark side. The Order could not be at fault.

After all, everything they did was for the greater good.

Obi-Wan stood, a shimmering specter, as Luke took off for Bespin. He sighed, knowing that he was pitting father and son against each other. Knowing that there was a high chance that one or the other would end up dead. Luke, because Anakin (no Vader) was a better swordsman, and far more experienced. Anakin (Vader not Anakin, he had to remember that) because he would not be as willing to kill his son as Luke would be to kill the man he believed betrayed and murdered his father. Obi-Wan felt a ping of guilt for what he had told Luke, but he brushed it away with long experience. After all, it had been true, from a certain point of view. It was better Luke didn't know.

Sad perhaps, but it was for the greater good.

Obi-Wan Kenobi just hoped that Luke remembered what he had been taught better than Anakin did.

Little did Obi-Wan realize that his first student _had_ remembered what he had been taught. Anakin recalled all the violence he had done first as a padwan, then during the war. He remembered the children taken from their mothers, and how he was forbidden to return to his when she needed him most. He had kept his marriage a secret in fear of the consequences. He listened to his master's words when Kenobi had negotiated. He was shown Palpatine's supposed dreams for a different future; one without the Order that held him back, the one that had gone so far . He remembered his dreams, Padme's death. He stood outside the council chambers, steeled himself, and went in.

In the end, it was for the greater good.


End file.
